


Hiding In Plain Sight

by AthrunYuy



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:26:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2207025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthrunYuy/pseuds/AthrunYuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secrets are kept for many reasons, but also, they are kept for the fun of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding In Plain Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from this fandom or any other for that matter.  
> AN: Edward is 19-ish and Roy is still wearing the eye patch (am I the only one that prefers that Roy?) Also, all mistakes are my own, so pls don't be too harsh.

To say things have changed over the years would be an understatement. The joys of having a secret that only one other knows is quite entertaining especially when it’s being flaunted underneath everyone’s noses and they have no clue. How we have kept this a secret for so long now is anyone’s guess, but I for one am still willing to play the game if only for the sheer fun is causes; like now for instance. Instead of facing the mountain of paper work that is donning my desk, as per usual, I am faced with a much more agreeable sight.

My favorite blond is obscuring my view of the work load I know I have to get to eventually, to provide me with a slight break in the ever growing boredom that comes with my position. I have to say that these special interruptions are what keep me from going postal in my never changing world of paper work. I look forward to these visits in almost glee. Of course keeping up with pretenses can get a bit annoying at times but it’s still fun if not tricky.

Edward, after finding out that I can’t help staring at him when he wears the actual required uniform had now adopted his own form of the uniform to flaunt at the office. It can get a bit distracting, especially seeing as how he doesn’t wear the whole uniform. He tells the others it’s a compromise now that he isn’t going off on endless missions with his brother, having accomplished their goal a year prior; he is now taking on his role as Lt. Col. a bit more seriously which is why he is testing out the new outfit. He wears the white shirt, though the top few buttons aren’t usually done up, and depending on the day, the shirt isn’t always tucked in either. The jacket is always left undone unless outside of the office, so there is always a view of soft skin available to see.

The blue pants with the white stripe are worn correctly but he prefers to not have the tail attached at the waist claiming it gets in the way, and oh does it. The extra flap that finishes off the jacket is no longer obscuring his …assets. Being a brighter colour draws my attention quicker than the black pants he used to wear. It’s a well played move on his part.  

But he’s not the only one who knows how to play this game. Over the past few months I have learned a thing or two that gets my subordinate flustered. Edward had let slip before that just seeing my forearms turns him on and so every chance since I make it a point to roll up my sleeves when in the office. And that is how today I had won a point. I don’t pull this trick often because if he even suspects that I remember him saying something to that effect while in the throes of passion, he’ll get back at me in an even more devious way that we both know I’ll lose in a heartbeat.

“Everyone’s gone off to lunch.” Ed tells me looking everywhere but my eye. He is probably mapping out his course of action as he sits on my desk directly in front of me with his good leg crossed over the other and his hands firmly on the desk top in what can only be described as lounging. “I told Hawkeye I’d check in on you.”

“Oh?” I ask with as much indifference as possible as my fingers play with the end of Ed’s ponytail that is tossed over his shoulder. It has gotten much longer over the years. It now reaches the bottom of his spine when down but only I and his brother have the privilege of seeing it out of its braid or ponytail that he usually wears now.

“Yep.” Ed smirks and I can’t help but smile in return. “Hungry?” Being only nineteen, he sure had picked up quickly on the ways of seduction.

I twist his hair between my fingers giving him a thoughtful expression trying to play off for as long as possible how captivated I am with him. “I can use a break.” I tell him, the innuendo I provide him with being matched with my other hand sliding up his thigh.

He leans forward touching the tips of my hair at my temple. That too had gotten longer, almost shoulder length now. It’s another thing I’ve learned that he likes as well. I say that I wear it longer now as a distraction from my eye patch, but the truth is sitting right in front of me. I secretly like the way he looks at me just before he touches my hair as if he can’t control himself. He has no idea how much his smoldering amber eyes takes my breath away. No one has ever had such an effect on me the way Ed does.

“Any ideas?” he whispers, his warm breath ghosting over my cheek as he gently rubs the tip of his nose up to my ear. I shiver. So, he’s going for the direct route. I smirk deciding to as well.

I finally release my hold on his hair in favor of pulling his legs around my waist. In one swift move I tug him towards me extracting a yelp of surprise as I stand with him clenched around me. “I can think of a few things.” I tell him making it around my desk to push him up against the wall by the door with my hands planted firmly under his ass. I’ve always wanted to take him like this but the opportunity is hardly ever there. I press into him allowing him to feel just how hungry I am and he gasps. Ed punctuates his own desire by arching into me and suddenly it’s my turn to gasp. I take my time breathing in his scent running my nose from the base of his exposed throat up to his chin. I hover there waiting for the moment he crumbles. I don’t have to wait long. His hands have already moved up to my hair and that’s the first sign of his demise.

“Alright, you bastard, your point, if you don’t kiss me now I’m going to be really cross with you.” Ed demands, giving my hair a slight tug for emphasis. I don’t waste time gloating at my victory instead diving right in. We kiss as if our lives depend on it, and I have to say, it’s a damn near thing. I’m far too addicted to the young man in my grasps to ever recover should he not be here. We push and pull against each other almost frantic to get at the other. My shirt it nearly torn off in Ed’s haste and I growl in determination to give as much as I’m getting.

My hands find their way into the back of Ed’s pants and I grip his flesh causing him to buck into me. When the tip on my finger grazes over its destination I almost lose my concentration when his teeth bear down on my shoulder to cover his moan of pleasure. My Edward isn’t a quiet bed partner. I get a thrill just hearing him moan at my touch but we are not in a bed away from possible witnesses. It is already dangerous enough playing our little game here of all places but neither of us are unaware of our surroundings and Ed has taken it upon himself to shuffle the noises I am producing from him. It just happens to be one of my erogenous zones and it nearly makes me cum on the spot.

“Your point, your point.” I pant. I feel his lips form a smile just before he licks at the sure to be reddening spot on my shoulder, the git.

Coming out of my haze, I feel him chuckle, rather than hear him. “I’ll share credit this time.” Ed whispers as he blows a cooling breath against my neck causing me to shiver. In gratitude I turn his head to kiss him slowly. It’s a far contrast to our earlier battle of tongues. I am amazed that we can keep up with each other’s changes in speed. It’s almost like we’re in sync making our joining that much more meaningful. My hands slide out of his pants to run up his bare back then back down to support him beneath his thighs switching gears to a slower pace from our near frantic one from before.

I am just lazily stroking my tongue with his, tasting every part of his mouth and enjoying the discovery as if it were the first time when the lights in my office flicker. I open my eye to see Ed’s roll in annoyance. “That wasn’t nearly long enough.” He whispers with a sigh. I let his legs slide back to the ground and give him a raised brow of confusion. “I put out a warning signal in case someone returned.” He tells me trying to gain his breath back just like I was. I lean my face against the side of his trying to hold onto the moment for a minute longer. His hands are tracing over my back fluidly and it calms my racing heart.

Once I think I can pull myself away from him without falling, I kiss his temple then give him a light kiss on the forehead. “Care to fix my shirt before it’s too late?” I ask shouldering what is left of my shirt after Ed had his hands on it.

Ed chuckles. “I don’t know. I kind of like this look on you.” He teases. At seeing my halfhearted glare he claps his hands and places them on my shirt replacing the buttons he tore off earlier then sends me off with a kiss in return to my cheek as he rights himself as well. “I don’t know what the big deal is!” He starts in on our cover argument, raising his voice to what the others would call his normal tone when dealing with me. “It’s just paper work. How hard can it be? It’s not like you have to do half of the shit you make me do on a regular basis!”

“Well, I wouldn’t have to do nearly half as much if you’d behave while on a mission. I’m still dealing with your crap from Lior.” I howler back trying hard to put a bite in my voice when it’s really hard to when he’s standing so close to me with that damn twinkle in his eye.

“Who’s fault is it anyway for sending me on a mission with no real briefing on why I was there in the first place!” Ed comes closer to whisper in my ear. “I’m going to the library to do some research. I’ll meet you at home?” he asks.

“Of course.” I tell him just before he pulls my head down and kisses the life out of me. “Your point. Your point.” I grumble in a whisper when we pull apart. “But you had better fix this tonight.” Ed winks at me as he pulls away from my reach making it to the door ready to over react for our audience outside. He gives a quick tug at his ponytail to make sure it’s up properly before he starts in again. “You’re impossible, Bastard!” He gives off an angered growl before wrenching the door open dramatically and stomping away.

“Hey boss, where are you heading?” Havoc asks in mid process of lighting yet another cigarette.

“Far away from him!” Ed yells yanking his arms into his coat to button up.

With the door still open I give his receding back a glare and just to prove my bad mood I snap my fingers sending off just enough flame to light Jean’s cigarette. Even with my disability, my aim is far accurate but it still startles the newly promoted Major into toppling out of his chair. Hawkeye is shaking her head in either disapproval of my usage of my alchemy while in the office or at my ‘bad mood’, I don’t know which, but with her it’s probably both.

“What?” I snap at her.

I can hear her sigh from where I am in my office as she helps Jean up from the floor. “What did he do this time? You both seem more angry than usual.” Jean inquires taking his seat again. “Thanks for the light but next time warn a guy?”

I roll my eye going back to my own seat to try and get stuff done so I can leave sometime today and finish what we started. As frustrating as it is to be brought to the brink of our encounter, only to be denied, is when we finally get to a place to continue, privately, it will be so much more explosive. Our best sex is after a day like today. I can’t wait until we get home.

“Would it kill you two to act civil towards each other once in a while?” Riza asks coming to my office to no doubt give me more paper work.

“He started it.” I grumble picking up my pin.

“That doesn’t matter.” Riza chides. “You two have been through enough together to warrant some sort of respect for each other.”

“I respect him.” I tell her automatically.

“It would benefit him to have you show that for once. He’s still trying to find his way now that he has accomplished getting Alphones’ body back. Cut him some slack.”

Oh, I’ll cut him some slack alright. After leaving me almost achingly hard once again before running off like that; he’ll get it later tonight. “I’ll try.” I tell her. She nods and thankfully leaves me alone once again. If only they knew. I shake my head picturing their reactions should they see the depth of our relationship for what it actually is. It might just be worth it to see.


End file.
